


农场恋歌

by TravaRusevina



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravaRusevina/pseuds/TravaRusevina
Summary: “玛玛哈哈”作品，十七世纪英格兰架空，首发地点与写作年份都忘了，应该完结于2014年以前或更早
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Xabi Alonso
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	农场恋歌

**Author's Note:**

> “玛玛哈哈”作品，十七世纪英格兰架空，首发地点与写作年份都忘了，应该完结于2014年以前或更早

17世纪末的某一天，位于英格兰西北部的梅尔农庄里，一位男子坐在翠绿得无垠无际的草场上，淡眉浅蹙，漂亮的面容流露若有似无的忧伤。  
他有着一头茶褐色的柔软发丝，琥珀色的眸子里略带忧郁地瞧着这美丽富饶的农庄，同时一手托腮，若有所思的模样。没有人知道他在想什么，也没有人会去问，但凡这样温和沉静的男子，看上一眼就让人觉得安心，就连身边的牲畜也不忍打扰，乖乖俯身啃着地上的青草而不出声，任凭那个男子在属于他们的家园里占得一方土地。  
是的，从他的容貌很容易判断出，他并非英格兰人。然而，由于年少时在西班牙的家破落之后不得不找一片屋檐委身的缘故，他从小寄居于此地，所以他对于这片农庄的熟悉程度绝不会亚于现任农场场主，斯蒂文杰拉德先生。  
说起杰拉德先生，在英格兰东部可以说是无人不知无人不晓。其父亲老杰拉德白手起家，在这物竞天择弱肉强食的英格兰打出了半边天，几乎控制了整个英格兰西北部的经济，单单是这片梅尔农庄，在地域广阔上就无其他农庄可匹敌。他过世后，万贯财产自然是落到了独子杰拉德手中，外人无可涉足。而那新任庄主杰拉德先生也非泛泛之辈，把父亲传下的产业经营得井井有条不说，在学业上也颇有成就，为人处世方面又得长辈真传，年纪轻轻竟然就混得了在议会上议院的一席之地，让那些原本以为他只是凭借父亲财势的人不得不对他另眼相看。  
自此，二十出头的杰拉德就就开始了在市政厅和庄园间两点一线的生活，由于公务繁重的缘故，他能分给庄园的精力少之又少，也就默许了从小寄住在自己家里的西班牙远房阿隆索做一名守园人，让他看护庄园里的牛羊并命令那些奴隶们做自己该做的事。  
其实他和阿隆索并不熟悉。依稀记得初见他时他们年龄都很小，脑海中唯一留下的模糊影像就是那孩子一声怯生生的“你好”被自己一个白眼堵了回去。他倒不是看不惯他，只是之前父亲形容起这个孩子时说：“这可怜的孩子没地方住了，只好住我们家里。”说出这番同情话语的语气中尽显高人一等的姿态，不由得让从小就心高气傲的杰拉德对他产生了难以言明的等级感。而那孩子来了之后父亲也只是安排他住到比奴隶条件稍微好一点的小房间里，平时任意使唤那个称自己为“伯伯”的孩子，所以长年以来在杰拉德心里，阿隆索和一名仆佣并无二致。  
在他们都长大后，杰拉德倒是愿意多看他几眼，无非是为了那漂亮的脸蛋和看上去很不错的身体。每当遇上杰拉德心情好时会试图和他搭讪几句，而那男子再无少时的胆怯和自卑，礼貌地回答上一句“早安，杰拉德先生”便不再看他，似乎他在这空气中消失了一样。  
杰拉德恼怒，却也无可奈何，阿隆索不是他的奴隶，也不是拿他薪水的仆人，他们之间唯一的联系就是他至今依然寄住在他家而已。他有时会被他淡然而漫不经心的语气激得想扫他出门，可是有时不见到他时却又觉得难以言明的不惯，也就打消了赶他走的念头。  
他却不知道，寄人篱下这一屈辱的词语从小在阿隆索的心里生了根，每受到一次奴仆般的对待，那根就要扎得深刻一分，而现在的阿隆索只是努力维系这肤浅的淡漠态度而已。  
阿隆索何尝不想离开，又何尝不想隔绝这从小陪伴他低人一等的生活，只是他如今在这庄园里工作可以领到一份不错的薪水，而远在西班牙重病在床的母亲又恰恰靠这份薪水维持生命。权衡利弊，他不得不藏起属于他的自尊和骄傲，继续面对这里不懂他心思的牲畜和总是趾高气扬目中无人的年轻农场主。  
他认命。可是在他对自己的命运无可奈何之余，他开始试图改变别人的命运。  
那些奴隶，那些过得比牲畜还不如的奴隶，每当他看见他们年轻强壮的身体被毫不留情地剥削摧残，他都忍不住叹息，然后各种想法尽现于他脑海。  
他开始帮助他们，那些梅尔庄园的奴隶们。  
恰逢议会中有人提出废除奴隶制度的议题，自此这一问题被正式放上政治舞台，而民间关于奴隶的问题也开始陷入了热议，各大报纸上几乎随处可见抨击奴隶制度的文章，一篇比一篇精辟，令人拍案叫绝。  
当然，推力越是大，阻力也就越是不容忽视。在议会之中，有不少议员提出对于这一议案的坚决反对，杰拉德就是其中之一。作为农场主兼任议员的代表，他当然不会允许奴隶制的废除，这将会对他造成一笔极其可观的损失。  
所以他也愈加记恨那个总是在报纸上鼓吹废除奴隶制的作者。那家伙字字精辟句句有理，寥寥数笔就把奴隶制批判得一无是处，煽动起了民间支持废奴制的极大热情，甚至影响到了上议院，不少议员在辩论过程中就是以他在报纸上刊登的文章大纲作为条框，逐条列出，得到了愈发增多的赞成票。  
杰拉德不知道那作者究竟是谁，只知道他的笔名是简简单单一个字母：X。

X是阿隆索最喜欢的字母，不仅仅是因为母亲赋予他的名xabi是以这个字母打头的，还因为X代表了种种未知和无限可能。  
在这个富人横行霸道穷人备受剥削的阶级社会，就算是造物主所恩赐的和平美好也在教会的腐败糜烂中不堪一击，人间百态中千万种罪恶涌现了出来，降临在人间那些处于社会底层人的身上。  
好在还有希望，好在一切还有变好的可能。  
所以阿隆索用了X作为自己的笔名，并且孜孜不倦地将自己所思所想跃然纸上，然后寄给各大报社。  
为那些可怜的奴隶们做一些力所能及的事情，哪怕微不足道，也是好的。

思考间时间悄无声息地流走。又到黄昏时，残阳嗜血，目及最远的地方是那红蓝分明的天海交界。一个平淡无奇的白天又如无数个从前的日子一样将被黑夜拉上帷幕，百兽归巢，飞鸟还家，那男子却依旧坐在那里，咬紧下唇，思绪不绝。  
他羡慕那些自由自在的鸟儿，哪怕要经历千山万水不停飞翔的痛苦，他也宁愿用这疼痛来换取那些奴隶们和自己的自由。  
即使代价还要加上再也无法在那双墨绿的眸子里看见自己的倒影。  
想到这里，神情淡然的男子嘴角竟牵起一丝不易察觉的苦笑，琥珀色的眼中忧郁倏忽间泛滥。从头至尾自己终究只是偶尔卑微地以倒影的方式出现在那双高傲的绿眸中而已，所以见或不见，意义与结果都是一样的。哪怕在多年后的今天，他还会记起那个转折他命运的下午，不知乘了多久的船和马车，历经各种旅途劳顿被遣送到这里的时候，向来腼腆的自己鼓足勇气对那个有着清澈绿眸的同龄孩子说了一声：“你好，斯蒂文。”却从不曾被礼貌地回应过。  
从此以后他再也没有叫过他斯蒂文，“杰拉德少爷”这个称谓在他心中根深蒂固，而现在逐渐改为“杰拉德庄主”。  
有些事情，他自以为已经不会去想起，却还是记得那么清晰。  
当最后一丝凄美的暗红被海平线所吞噬，他才意识到现在已是晚上了。  
他得去看看那些奴隶们，那些都是极其善良可爱的人，也有十分有趣的，几天不见让他有些思念。

奴隶们所住的地方就在圈养羔羊的棚旁边，勉强搭了一个屋子以阻挡疾风暴雨，当然目的是避免那些劳力染上恶疾。阿隆索轻轻推开了那扇不能算是门的“门”，蹑手蹑脚地走了进去。  
屋内挤得满满的，黑压压的一片几乎都是熟睡的人，他们平时的状态就是又饿又累，有东西吃就吃，没得吃就睡，一来缓解疲劳，二来不用感受饥饿。阿隆索强忍住心中的疼痛，环顾了一下四周，却发现有个长发的男孩儿还醒着。  
他认识那个男孩儿。  
那个男孩儿的眼睛如此明亮，璀璨如同天上的星辰，耀眼得在那漆黑一片中一眼就可以认出。  
“出来呀，Sergio，出来。”唯恐吵醒周围还在熟睡的人们，阿隆索把语调放得极轻，让那个男孩儿恰好可以听见。  
男孩迟疑了一下，乖乖起身出去了。  
“主人，有什么事？”男孩双膝下跪，声音中却是极其情愿的欢喜。  
“我都说了多少遍，不要叫我主人，见到我时也不用像见到那位农场主一样。”  
“可是⋯⋯”男孩儿犹豫了。  
“可是什么？你不听话我会生气的。我说过，每个人都是享有同等人权的独一无二的个体，没有谁是谁的主人，难道你不记得了？”  
听着那个比年长无几的如哥哥般疼爱自己的男人第一次语气如此强硬，男孩不敢再不服从他：“是，xabi。”  
琥珀色的眸子又如往常般温润，原本那双眼里的忧郁也都瞬间褪去，取而代之的是清晰的欣喜。  
“Sergio，这两天大家都可好？”  
“就和原来一样，不过你教我的那些字和词语我都学会了，给我看的那些文章我也都看懂了，反反复复读了好几十遍，甚至都会背了呢。”到底还是十七八岁的孩子，说到这里笑意就浮上了英俊的脸庞。  
“真好呐⋯⋯”阿隆索喃喃地说着，伸手抚着男孩柔顺的长发，“那你会写自己的名字了么？”  
“这有什么难的！”  
说完伸出食指，在空中勾勒出“Sergio Ramos”的字样。  
“既然这样，那我要布置新的作业了哦。”阿隆索看着拉莫斯明亮的眼睛，笑意盈盈。  
他却不知道这时候，在农庄的另一边，褐发绿眸的农庄主人正气势汹汹地对着一份报纸发脾气。  
“又是那个X！这家伙到底要和我作对到什么时候！”杰拉德狠狠把报纸甩在材质名贵的书桌上。  
“杰拉德先生，请您息怒。”不知什么时候进来了一名秃头老男人在一旁讪讪笑着。  
“贝尼特斯侦探？”杰拉德挑眉，“我不是出钱让你去查那个X的来历了么，结果呢？”  
贝尼特斯绽开那张苍老的脸，笑得阴冷：“的确是有结果了。只是怕您不能接受。”  
“哦？说来听听？”  
“我调查的结果是，那个X的稿件是从您的农庄中寄出的，也就是可以肯定，他就是您农庄里的人。”

当里瑟管家一脸垂头丧气地向杰拉德报告毫无发现时已经是三天后。自从杰拉德向他下令三天之内揪出那个X以来，他勤勤恳恳兢兢业业排查每一个住在农庄里的人，上至杰拉德先生请来的贵客库兰小姐，下至毫无身份地位可言的奴隶都不放过，可是那个X似乎把保密工作做得很出色，精明如农庄大管家里瑟都没有发现什么蛛丝马迹，也就只能一脸无奈惶恐望着年轻凌人的农庄主。  
杰拉德沉着一张脸在屋子里来回踱步。柔软厚实的土耳其织毯让本应有的脚步声都无从寻起，只有燃烧着的火炉发出不和谐的“滋滋”声音，将屋内气氛衬得更为诡异。  
良久，杰拉德忽然像想到了什么要紧事似的抬起头。  
“John，既然那个X的目的是为那些奴隶们夺得自由，那么我想他至少应该对梅尔庄园的奴隶生活有所了解。这两天你调查那群奴隶们，有没有发现什么异常的人？”  
“啊？”还在战战兢兢思忖着杰拉德会怎么处罚自己的无能的里瑟闻听这问题，立刻从惶恐的状态恢复过来，“最异样的事情，大概算是奴隶会写字了。”  
“什么？”饶是早已在各种情况下处变不惊的杰拉德也瞪大了眼睛，“你说奴隶会写字？那群愚钝的奴隶也配写字？”  
“是的，我也很奇怪，前几天给他们分配事物的时候无意间看见墙上有几个扭扭曲曲的字母，找了个小奴隶来问才知道是他们其中的一个写的。”里瑟顿了顿，又说道，“会不会是哪个会写字的奴隶干的？”  
杰拉德果断摇了摇头，“不可能，扭扭曲曲的字母只有刚开始学习写字的人才写得出，而且要做到写稿寄稿还是需要一定条件的。他们的生活完全没有任何自由，又怎么能做到给报社投稿？恐怕他们连报纸这物件闻所未闻。”  
“那⋯⋯”里瑟迷惑了。  
“你有没问写字是谁教的？”  
“我⋯..问了一个小奴，可是他不知道。”  
“这样啊⋯⋯”杰拉德没有再说什么，碧绿的眸子中墨意渐深，嘴角忽然扬起一丝意味不明的笑容，“那我现在就去奴隶住的棚里看看，究竟是谁在和我作对。”

天色有些阴沉。  
阿隆索抬头看了一下乌云密布的天空，想着是时候该下雨了。  
本能地想找个地方避雨，随之而来进入脑海的却是搭在Sergio他们房子上破落的雨棚，还有那些饱受饥饿劳累的人们在雨中瑟瑟发抖的模样。他便挪不开回到自己屋子的脚步了。  
今时今日，除了母亲的病症，最令他揪心的莫过于那些人。他很喜欢他们，和他们在一起的时光是极其快乐的，在阿隆索心里这短短数个月时光的意义甚至超过了过去那些在这个“家”里受尽白眼的日子的总和。  
阿隆索心想，就算不能给他们实质的帮助，在狂风暴雨里多个人依偎着总会温暖一点。也能顺便看看Sergio这孩子把那些书啃得如何了。  
这样想着，他也就打消了回房的念头，径直朝着Sergio他们住的地方走去。

“xabi！”再次看见那个教自己“天赋人权”的xabi哥哥，长发男孩的语气中没了怯弱，只有兴奋，“真没想到这天气你会来呢。”  
阿隆索温和地笑了：“我来看你们。”说罢看了一下整个房间里的人，蹙起了眉头，“怎么人这么少？”  
“采矿的地方缺劳力，都被主人调过去了。”  
听了这话，阿隆索的眉头皱得更紧了，“这样的天气还找人去做那么危险的事，简直是草菅人命。”  
也许是他太专注于为那些至今依然在工地的人担忧，也许是大雨太过滂沱风声太过凛冽掩蔽了他的听觉，他并没有注意到此时门外多了一个打着伞的人。那人依旧是带着那抹意味深长的笑，躲在门边的阴影里看着屋里的情况。  
“什么是草菅人命？主人今天上午调他们过去的，他也不知道下午会变天。”  
阿隆索无可奈何地摇了摇头，决定不和天真的男孩纠缠这个问题，重新柔和了眉眼看着拉莫斯俊美的脸，嘴角扬起一抹俏皮的笑：“我上次给你的书看得怎么样了？我要考你了哦。”  
拉莫斯看着他凑近的脸，那双漂亮的琥珀眼睛闪着宠溺的温和的光，身上还残留青草的芳香。一瞬间，呼吸竟然有些莫名不畅。愣了片刻后怔怔开口：“不，xabi，我有问题要先问你。”语气竟是极为认真的。  
“嗯？”阿隆索眯起眼睛微笑着看着他，“是有什么难以理解的地方么？”  
“是......书里多次出现了‘爱情’这个词，可是你能不能告诉我，什么是爱情？”  
听到这个问题，阿隆索忽然不知该怎么解释了。  
门外的人在这一刻也有了轻微的颤动，只是谁都没有发现而已。  
屋内陷入了一片死寂。阿隆索低头思索，又习惯性地蹙起了眉头。

不知是过了多久，久到拉莫斯都要怀疑连阿隆索都不知道这个问题答案的时候，阿隆索终于抬起了头，之前的笑容被似有喜悦的怆然所取代，眉眼之间温和如故，却忧郁如注。  
他开口了，语气是幽然的平静，带着掩不去的淡愁浅忧：“爱情就是在心里住上一个人，然后心上便再也容不了别的人了。而那个人，也许会和你有着极大的差别，或是身份悬殊，或是站在对立两面，但纵使如此，甚至他总是做令你讨厌的事或是根本不把你放在眼里，你还是无法彻底放下。多少次你以为自己可以抛弃这份无望，可是夜深人静之时他依然会占据你的整颗心，让你辗转难眠。这就是爱情。”  
“那岂不是很痛苦？”拉莫斯不解地问道。  
“不，”阿隆索缓缓摇了摇头，声音轻而坚定，“就算是无法得到地爱着，也不全是痛苦的。因为心里能住进一个人，本身就是一种幸福。”

他紧蹙的眉头依然没有舒展，还想说什么，门外一阵嘲讽却穿透了潮湿阴冷的空气，堵住了他所有将要出口的话语：“能听到xabi你这番关于爱情的言论，真是受教啊。”  
阿隆索和拉莫斯被这冷不防出现的声音吓了一跳，看清来人后，多年以来的条件反射让拉莫斯立即下跪：“主人。”  
阿隆索扫了杰拉德一眼，淡淡道：“这样的天气，您怎么有空来这里。”说的话是问句，却完全不是疑问的语气，似乎他对于这一点也不关心。  
杰拉德也不气恼，面上还是带着微笑，目光却如炬般盯着阿隆索：“我真是找了个合适的人来看管梅尔庄园，能免费给奴隶做家庭教师。”  
阿隆索望着他，那目光却让人有种空洞的感觉，语气还是那么清淡：“这不违法吧。什么时候我也成了您的奴隶，连教别人写几个字您都要干涉了？”  
杰拉德笑得意味深长：“我倒是很想有你这么漂亮——”他故意拖长了音，身体也有意识地向阿隆索逼近，“能干，还能写得一手犀利文章的奴隶呢。”  
他注意到了，阿隆索在听到最后一句话时身体有很明显的震颤。他知道自己所料不错，收起笑容厉声道：“真的是你？大名鼎鼎的X？”  
空气瞬间凝结。再一次空余风雨之声，那暴雨越来越放肆，叫嚣着要把摇摇欲坠的奴隶棚彻底摧毁般席卷而来。身份地位高贵如杰拉德还是站在那里，绿色的眸子直盯着阿隆索，一点都没有要离开的意思。  
良久，阿隆索轻轻叹了一口气：“是我。”  
杰拉德冷笑：“我真没想到你看上去孱弱，还胆识过人，竟然敢这么干。”  
阿隆索反唇相讥：“您没权利干涉我写什么。”  
阿隆索这样的反应完全在杰拉德的料想之中。他知道自己这位远亲虽然从小受到的待遇还不如庄园中身份高一些的奴仆，但骨子里有一种不可磨灭的骄傲，这骄傲有时候会让杰拉德不快，却又让他觉得非常有趣，比如说现在——  
“哦，是么？我的确没有权利干涉你写么，但是——”说到这里他止住了话头，却扬手拿起挂在墙上的皮鞭，狠狠抽向还跪在地上的拉莫斯。  
如利刃般划破不堪一击的空气和拉莫斯的肌肤，血色渐深，从那道鞭痕上蔓延开来，顺着肌理游走到了周围的皮肤上。完全不知发生什么的拉莫斯在突然间的抽打下疼得龇牙咧嘴，却在从小养成的习惯的作祟下一声不吭。  
“你干什么？！”阿隆索难以置信的眼神直盯杰拉德，身体已经预先做出反应护在拉莫斯身前，怒意溢于言表：“他又没做错什么，你为什么要打他？”  
杰拉德看阿隆索不假思索便挡在了那英俊的奴隶身前，又想到刚才他潜心教他读书的模样，心中没来由的一阵火大，说话也毫不客气：“他是没做错什么，可是看你的文字让我觉得窝火，他是我的私人财产，正可以用来发泄。我把话撂下了，你再刊登一个字，我就抽他一鞭子。自己看着办。”说完头也不回地走了出去，撑伞独行，不久后那身影就消失在了雨里。  
还跪在地上的拉莫斯轻轻摇晃阿隆索的衣袖：“xabi，发生了什么事，为什么主人要这样生气？”  
阿隆索闭上眼，微微摇了摇头道：“不说这个。你起来，我帮你上药。”  
万幸屋内有简单的急救药箱，都是给经常受伤的奴隶用的。虽然是廉价药品，不过有总比没有好。  
拉莫斯咬着牙，感觉到背上一阵火辣辣的疼痛，却不知为什么，在那双温暖的手的处理下这疼痛没有往常那么钻心。  
他想他这一辈子都不会忘记有人曾经这样耐心温柔地帮他上药。还有那种，几乎是庆幸受这鞭伤的心情。

虽然被禁了笔，但是阿隆索也不着急。从每天的报纸上就可以知道废奴运动被推向了顶峰，议会中支持废除奴隶制度的声音越来越大，不少原本中立的议员也倒向了维护人权的一方。民间对于奴隶享有人权的认可更是不绝于耳，群众情绪达到了空前的沸腾状态。在各种压力下，阿隆索相信再过不了多久废奴的议案就会正式被通过。  
这几天里他也见过杰拉德，都是愁眉紧锁的模样，这更让他确定那些废奴制反对派已经坚持不了多久了。即使这样，他也不会多给他一分温柔，还是那句淡淡的“早安，杰拉德先生。”就算打了招呼。  
几天后，废奴的议案终于在各种势力的推波助澜中得到了最终的认可。从此英格兰的法律中再也没有“奴隶”这一说。  
可是阿隆索没有想到的是，奴隶制的废除并不意味着所有奴隶的自由。  
杰拉德他们做最后挣扎之时，还是保证了这份私人财产的绝对归属。为此，政府方面要求出钱买断那些奴隶从而释放他们，而给出的价格也远远高于那时奴隶的市价。由于高价的原因，几乎所有的奴隶主都选择了和政府做交易，获得一大笔现金，然后还奴隶们以自由。  
可是杰拉德偏不。

阿隆索得知这个消息的时候是真的恼怒了，他万万没想到事已至此杰拉德居然还会做出这样无理取闹的事情。再也顾不得什么身份差别和矜持姿态，他在这天晚上杰拉德回到庄园后就直接拦住了他的路。  
“为什么要这么做？”  
杰拉德饶有兴致地看着如此失态到像只浑身毛都竖起来的猫般的阿隆索：“什么为什么？”他第一次看到阿隆索这样无礼地对自己说话，不过并不讨厌。  
“为什么不放了Sergio他们？”  
“我喜欢，不可以么？”杰拉德挑眉反问道。  
“你......”阿隆索被杰拉德的无赖态度气得几乎说不出话来。  
杰拉德忽然冷笑：“xabi，老实说，你真的是为了他们，还是仅仅是那个Sergio？”  
阿隆索没料到他会蓦地提出这样的问题，皱眉道：“你什么意思？”  
杰拉德哼了一声：“那个Sergio虽然年纪比你小，但你和他的关系看上去真是非同一般呢。”  
“你......简直是不可理喻！Sergio他就像我的弟弟，他......”  
杰拉德听他一直在维护那个英俊的小奴，心中燃起了怒火，说出的话也更为极端凌厉：“我不可理喻？不知是谁说什么就算身份差异巨大也会想着对方，说的可不就是你自己和他。一个是主，一个是奴，真是恬不知耻啊。”  
“你住口！别信口雌黄！”  
“我偏不住，这是我亲耳听到的，你还想怎么说？你以为我会那么轻易让你如愿，放走他，然后让你们终成眷属？”  
“你......好，杰拉德先生，今天恕我冒犯了，您就权当我今天没有找过您。说实话，我也后悔今天来找您。”说出最后一句话时，阿隆索已经努力把语气控制到往日一贯的淡然。  
然后他便头也不回地走开了。  
杰拉德看着那余怒未消的背影，心中无半分把人气走之后的快感，却多了分难以名状的失落。说实话他自己也弄不清楚刚才自己一连串的失言是怎么回事，一路成长至今日，他以为自己已经不会被情绪所控制了，但就在刚才，他居然说了那么多莫名其妙的话，甚至他知道那天阿隆索在解释爱情的含义时所指的人绝对不是拉莫斯，却还是脱口而出了那些令自己后悔的话。  
其实那天在雨里怀着一颗逐渐被震撼到的心听着阿隆索对拉莫斯说爱情，虽然看不清阴暗屋子里阿隆索的神态，但杰拉德的确是在听阿隆索说了一半之时心中便有了猜测。只是一直以来，他对于自己的这个猜测并不是很有自信而已，再加上时机不对，也就无从确定。  
另一边，阿隆索为自己跑去找杰拉德的愚蠢做法感到懊恼不已，懊恼的同时他当然也不会放弃用别的方法为那些奴隶求得人权与自由。  
他把目光投降了宁静的默西河。  
那是一条在流淌中见证岁岁年年变迁的美丽河流，用自己的生命孕育了整个富饶的梅尔山庄并终年默默守护。阿隆索年少的时候就寄住于此，孤独无伴，时间久了也就只有这一片草场和默西河陪着他。他在默西河里看见自己寂寞的倒影，越发成熟忧郁，清澈的河水摇曳着那些流逝的年华和不愿记得的事，多年如一日在眼前匆匆流去。  
而现在对于他比较重要的是，这条河毗邻梅尔庄园的最东部，那是奴隶们住的地方。换而言之，船是对奴隶们的逃亡最有利的交通方式。只要想办法借到船只，趁着夜色悄悄送那些奴隶们逃跑也不是什么难事。  
在庄园里也工作了有段时日，除去给母亲治病的钱和生活费外好歹还留了点积蓄。阿隆索尽数拿出，清点了一下，心想这笔钱用来租船应该是够了。

和那群奴隶中较为年长的几个商讨了一下，他们虽对阿隆索的大胆计划感到吃惊，但这些天以来他们对自由的追求越来越强烈，听到这计划时不仅欣然同意，还激动得几乎难以入眠，一群老老少少跪了一地，感激他的恩惠。  
计划初步被定在七天后。阿隆索知道那天上议院将会举办盛大的宴会，所有议员都得参加，预计杰拉德又是喝得烂醉如泥或是彻夜不归，正是送走奴隶们的好时机。到时会有船只在岸边等待，趁着夜色掩护送他们过河。由于资金的限制，这些人被分为两批，老弱病残的先过去，船只再返回接余下的人。  
“xabi，我们走了之后你怎么办？主人会生气，会惩罚你。”一群奴隶中只有拉莫斯并无喜色，英俊眉目间尽是担忧。  
阿隆索笑了笑：“不会有事的，我自己能应付。还有，记得七天之后，你将是你自己唯一的主人。”  
拉莫斯想了想，道：“那是不是意味着那时我可以自己做决定？”  
“当然是。”  
拉莫斯若有所思地点了点头，便不再问话。

天不遂人愿和天有不测风云这两句话总是会用事实来验证其无比正确性。  
那天杰拉德确实是参加了议会举办的盛宴，可是自从奴隶制被废以来他心情欠佳，又有些莫名的情绪萦绕在心头不得解，自然也就没什么喝酒的兴致。随意灌了自己几杯烈性酒后觉得这烟雾缭绕的晚宴索然无味，还不如庄园里青草的芳香来得亲切，索性开溜。  
这是他第一次如此怡然自得地欣赏自己的庄园，银色的月光温柔地笼罩着梅尔的草地，却掩盖不住草香阵阵扑鼻，在微醺的醉意下心也变得澄澈一片。杰拉德一路向东漫步，渐渐觉察到，原来自己的梅尔是这样美丽动人。

也许是借着醉意作祟，也许是近日来所发生的那些烦恼的事情的确是需要一些能令他感到快乐的元素注入生活，又或许是这样美丽的梅尔庄园勾起了他对少年生活的怀念，杰拉德竟然有了想骑马的冲动。  
他已经与那段驰骋农场的时光告别很久了。成年后的他总是公务缠身，让他极少有时间休息娱乐，偶尔放个假最后也会操心到农场的进出口状况上去，身心都无从得到彻底放松。今晚对于他来说，无异是个怀念往日生活的好机会。  
他还记得那个时候，几乎每周都会与整个地区上层家族家中的公子小姐约好了在梅尔的大草场上快意驰骋，在马背上望着微风轻拂的富饶庄园，心中便会有一种源自于“杰拉德”这个姓氏的骄傲。在那些孩子里，他的骑术从小就无可匹敌，总是骑着骏马早早地到达农场的另一边，然后转身意气风发地看那些被他拉下很多的年轻人们。偶尔余光也会瞥到坐在默西河边的少年，形容清秀，身影孤寂，自己在高高的马背上微笑着看向他，也不会换来他一句低声下气的话，只有那句礼貌的“您好，杰拉德先生”，多年如一日。  
不多久剩下的公子小姐们都会骑马到达，从小养尊处优的他们无聊了便会把河岸边的孤寂少年围成一圈，你一言我一语地嬉笑着重复那本已令那少年很在意的寄人篱下的事实。杰拉德一直以为他有一天会说些什么来反抗，可是直到那些公子小姐们玩得无趣了，他还是只会抿着薄薄的唇，一言不发。  
时至多年后的今天，那些和他一起驰骋梅尔的少年都有谁，杰拉德的确是想不起来了。可是他还记得那个寄住在自己家的孩子在河畔落寞却又漂亮得很的样子。  
杰拉德不知道，自己想到这里的时候，嘴角无意识地上扬。

阿隆索目送第一批上船的奴隶们渐渐远去，紧锁的眉头逐渐舒展。  
岸上等着第二批被运送的奴隶还在感激阿隆索对他们的恩德，拉莫斯却一反常态，一言不发。  
“Sergio，你怎么了，要自由了不高兴么？”注意到拉莫斯的反常，阿隆索走近他身旁笑意盈盈地对他说。  
“高兴是高兴，可是我还是担心你。”到底还年轻，又入世甚浅，心中藏不住事。  
阿隆索忍不住伸手抚摸他的长发：“我说过我没事的。”  
“你不要骗我了！上次你教我写字就能惹主人那么生气，这次放走了那么多人，主人一定会打死你的！”这在拉莫斯心中不是夸张，从小作为一名奴隶，他不是没有见过奴隶被奴隶主活生生打死的场面。  
阿隆索轻笑，眼神中有些恍惚，那话不知是对自己说的还是对眼前的少年说的：“如果他真的会，那就会吧。”  
“那怎么行！xabi，和我一起走吧！”踌躇了好久，拉莫斯终于说出了这句他憋了好久的话。  
阿隆索愣了一下，随即问道：“什么？”  
拉莫斯认真地看着他：“和我一起走，再也不回来。”  
阿隆索叹了口气：“我得留下。”  
“为什么？”  
阿隆索注意到返来的船前灯已经进入了视线，摇了摇头，不欲多做解释：“我有我自己的原因，听话，Sergio。”  
“别让我听话，你说过我是独立自主的人，我要有自己的思想。那么请让我说，我爱你xabi，我想永远和你在一起。”

被分到第二批的奴隶们已经开始登船，只有拉莫斯迟迟不肯上。  
阿隆索在错愕中花了一段时间才明白拉莫斯说了什么，他叹了口气，直把拉莫斯向船上推：“我们是不可能的，你快离开这里。”  
他只当他是年少气盛，一时冲动，却不知眼前的少年那样固执，甚至说出了“你不和我一起走我就不上船”这样的话。  
“你疯了？杰拉德虽然不至于打死我，他是真的会打死你的！”阿隆索万万没想到他会如此坚决。  
“对，我是疯了！”他没有说下去，而是凭着自己的感觉和冲动搂住了眼前的男子，嘴唇蛮横地贴上了那双淡粉的薄唇，双手锁死那个不停挣扎的身体，心中坚定了不放手的意念。  
阿隆索使劲想推开他，可是双手怎么都奈何不了那强健的身体，他望了默西河一眼，所有的奴隶除了拉莫斯之外都悉数登船，也就愈发用力地想要摆脱那个吻。可是当他好不容易推开了拉莫斯后无意间侧过头看时，却是惊呆了。  
绿眸的农庄主骑着马停在那里，漂亮的翠墨眼睛此时此刻却像要喷出火一样，想努力牵扯一个讽刺的笑容，不料怎样都不行。  
毫无疑问刚才的一切尽落他眼底。

“Sergio，快上船！”阿隆索率先反应过来，想推那男孩上船，杰拉德却抢先一步骑马过来挟制住了拉莫斯。  
拉莫斯仅仅是身体强壮，可杰拉德毕竟是从小就对擒拿有所涉猎，再加上身处高位，轻而易举地就控制住了年轻的奴隶。  
“你放开他！”阿隆索的眉头皱得不能再紧，可在这个情况下也不敢做什么。  
杰拉德看着那一船的奴隶，厉声道：“你知不知道你做了什么！我正式通知你，你被解雇了！”  
阿隆索担心拉莫斯，只好说道：“请您先放开他。”杰拉德的出现是他始料未及的，饶是他平时再冷静，这个情况下也慌乱起来，而杰拉德眼中喷薄而出的怒火在他心里只是因为他私自偷送奴隶出庄园。  
杰拉德冷哼一声：“我这就把他的腿打断，看他往哪里跑。”说罢一脚踹向长发少年，毫不留情地用尽全力，就算强壮如拉莫斯也只能捂着胸口倒在地上。  
阿隆索心骤然间抽紧，顾不得去看拉莫斯伤得如何，他怕杰拉德再做出什么无可挽回的事，直接拦堵杰拉德身前：“请您放过他。”  
这也不是阿隆索第一次为这个小奴挺身而出了，杰拉德不吃惊，真正让他感到意外的是阿隆索的语气。那么多年以来，即使在被家中身份高一点的仆人呼来唤去的时候他也未尝如此卑微地说过一个字。  
可是他现在的的确确是在恳求杰拉德。  
他居然为了别人求他。  
杰拉德饶有兴致地俯下身趴在马背上，眯起眼睛看着眼前近在咫尺的人。  
那双素来明亮的琥珀色眼睛此时少有的光芒黯淡，浓密的睫毛在他微微低头的一瞬投下了美丽的剪影，银灰色月光的笼罩为那本来就瘦弱的年轻人更添一分苍白。  
还有就是，那双唇在经过刚才的狂风暴雨后现在红肿着，不断地提醒着杰拉德刚才发生的事。这和尚存杰拉德体内夺人心智的酒精结合在一起，让他的暴怒渐渐化为了燥热难安和强烈的欲望。  
杰拉德再也没有心思去理会那一船奴隶，伸手捏住阿隆索生得好看的下巴，笑得意味深长：“我可以放他走，但，要看你有没有本事在这片草场上留住我。”  
“你......什么意思？”阿隆索完全没有理会到危险将近。  
杰拉德带着那抹意味不明的笑意下了马，身体紧紧地贴住阿隆索的，贪婪地呼吸着来自于眼前人身上的青草香味：“现在你明白了吧，xabi。”  
阿隆索吓了一跳，马上推开了杰拉德。饶是他尚未经人事，但对这方面知识还算有所了解，大腿内侧突然被不明坚硬物顶着，入鼻的又是杰拉德身上浓烈的酒精气味，终于明白了刚才杰拉德的“在草场上留住我”是什么含义。  
片刻后他从刚才突如其来的惊惧中缓过神来，盯着杰拉德，思考良久。  
“怎么，你不愿意么。”杰拉德凑得更近。  
阿隆索的目光移开了那双怎么躲也躲不掉的绿色眸子，不再接杰拉德的话，转身对捂着被踢中的胸口的拉莫斯淡淡道：“你快走吧。”  
拉莫斯还是不愿意：“不，除非你和我一起走。”  
这一次，阿隆索竟然点了点头，柔声道：“你在另一边的岸上等我，等我这里有些事情处理好了......就，就过去找你。”

阿隆索目送满载着奴隶的船驶远，这才放心地长叹一口气。  
他转过身，神色如常平静地看着杰拉德：“请您快一点，好让我早点走。”

夜凉，如水。  
原以为暖风和煦，不着寸缕时才感受到丝丝凉意钻入肌肤纹理，遍布全身。  
身下是素来柔软的草地，此时紧贴着他赤裸的背部肌肤竟然有了难以忽略的刺痛感，草地上冰冷的露水沁入他的皮肤，直至身体的最深处。  
他瞪大了琥珀色的眼睛望着那轮明月。他不明白为何皎洁的月光明明是反射了太阳的光辉，却如此寒冷；他也不明白为什么身体明明在那人的怀里，却感受不到一丝暖意。  
温柔的吻落在了身体的每一处，那是点点火星，远不足以燎原，最多只能作为稍许慰藉。  
“Xabi......”杰拉德唤着他的名，双手借着欲望抚遍那具美好身体上的每一寸肌肤，也触摸到他修长的指，潮湿的，冰冷的。  
“唔......”他闭起双眼，再睁开，那双在眼前放大墨绿色的眸子已经遮住了漫天星光，双唇在被粗暴地吮吸着，像在宣告着将要夺走他身上的一切。  
杰拉德俯下身，在他耳边轻语：“你以为我放走了那个小奴，就不会派人去抓他么？”  
“你！”他恼怒地瞪着他，“你出尔反尔。”  
“不，xabi，再答应我一个条件。”杰拉德又俯下身，舔咬他的耳垂。  
“什么？”他面无表情，但身体上因性事而生的颤栗感却愈发不可控制。  
“不要再去见他。”  
他愣了一下，随即答道：“可以。”  
杰拉德满意地微笑，同时翻过他已然起反应的身体：“真没想到一个奴隶的爱竟然也可以轰轰烈烈。你呢xabi，你有爱的人么？”  
他颤抖了一下，却不是因为生理反应。  
杰拉德不放过他：“告诉我xabi，告诉我。”  
“我......”他迟疑地望着前方，眼中闪过混沌的迷茫，而后又充满了极度嘲讽：“有没有，不是一样么。”  
是的，都是一样的。都是这样被人压在身下用身体当做筹码，都是这样被无休止地伤害和轻视，如同当初他初次见他时那幕的重现。无论一颗心再真挚，都不可能得到同等的对待，只会被一次又一次狠狠践踏。爱与不爱，又有什么关系。  
下身骤然间撕裂般的疼痛，一头猛兽直直地闯入自己的身体叫嚣着要夺取一切。那头猛兽在自己身体里进进出出，一次比一次剧烈，让他几乎晕阙。  
疲惫的汗水从身体里渗出，仿佛全身的力气都被抽空。他笑着流着泪想，杰拉德，是不是这样没有明天的欢爱才能让我自己看清爱你爱得如此不遗余力。  
可是真的好累。好累。

杰拉德看着那不知是睡着了还是晕倒在了自己眼前的人，竟然无论如何都移不开目光。  
苍茫无望的黑夜，寂寞冰冷的月光，因刚经历生平第一次鱼水之欢而疲惫苍白的人全身赤裸地躺在梅尔庄园辽阔无垠的草场上，在睡梦中无意识地蜷缩着身体，这是怎样一番迷人景象也只有杰拉德知晓。  
他用手轻抚那憔悴的睡颜，指尖触及男子潮湿的眼角，心中的某根弦像被轻微触动那般，瞬间荡漾出令人着迷的些许疼痛，那是不至于撕心裂肺却又明明白白无法忽视的心疼。  
杰拉德觉得自己并不讨厌这样的疼痛。  
深夜里的风不像白天那般温暖和煦，空气也有些偏于阴寒的潮湿。杰拉德捡起身边阿隆索的衣服，认真仔细地帮他穿上，带着些许的不满在他耳边说着：“为什么不说呢，为什么不说你喜欢的那个人是我呢。”  
还是，你心里有别的什么人，我不知道。  
可是怀里的人还在沉沉睡梦，像是很久以后才会醒来的样子，并且，什么都不会告诉他。

杰拉德没有想到，阿隆索真的会如他自己所说的那样，彻彻底底离开梅尔庄园。  
本来他都设计好了台词，第二天见到阿隆索的时候来一句：“哟，你不是说让我做完早点走么，你看我做完了，现在走不动了吧”，带着些许嘲讽和坏心眼的动机，想看他脸红时候的样子是怎样的可爱。  
可是阿隆索没有让这句话派上用场。他甚至连告别都没有就离开了。  
杰拉德不可否认自己内心涌出的失望，可是转念又告诉自己，本来就是那家伙不对，送走那些奴隶等于盗窃自己的私有财产，干嘛还要留下他。  
不过就是个长得漂亮的男人，又恰好有趣了点。仅此而已。  
这样想着，他便以为自己不在乎了。

阿隆索回到了西班牙。丢掉了维持家庭生活的工作，他必须找份新的来养活自己和生病的母亲。几经艰难，终于在一家报社谋得了小编辑的职位，工作辛苦却收入微薄，只能勉强持家。  
为了生活疲于奔命的状态几乎让他忘记了去想一切别的事情。他渐渐地遗忘了梅尔庄园，忘记了那日日想摆脱的寄人篱下的生活，忘记了在一段逝去的时光里意念坚定地帮助一群可怜的人获得自由过，甚至，忘记了曾经有那样一个人住在自己的心上，使自己的心里再也容不下别的人，即使是身份悬殊或站在相对立场，或是那人几番做出不可理喻的事情，他还是该死地爱着他。  
他都忘记了。至少他认定自己都忘记了。  
时间流过得悄无声息，淡化了过去在阿隆索心中深深扎根的一些事情，却让另一些事情在杰拉德的记忆中越发明晰。  
杰拉德这才发现自己错得彻底。原以为这是留给自己的一道选择题，要阿隆索，或是不要，自己都是有选择权的一方，正如很多年前他们第一次见面的时候，回应他的问候或是不那么做，都凭自己的喜好而定。  
可是爱情和思念不是初次见面时的问候，阿隆索也再不是那个唯唯诺诺害羞胆小的男孩子。连杰拉德，都失去了决定一切的权利。  
他终于明白了“人在爱情面前都是平等的”这句话的含义。可是怎么看都已经来不及。

他不是没有去找过他，在思念沉淀成为夜夜折磨人的痛楚之后，他前往西班牙，想去劝他回梅尔庄园。  
阿隆索的浅笑如很久以前在梅尔庄园时一样云淡风轻，话语间礼貌依旧，不过多了份豁达：“谢谢您，可是我在这里过得很好。”  
杰拉德盯着他看了很久，像要找出情绪上的破绽似的，但最终什么都没找到，只好作罢，自嘲地笑道：“如果我说我爱你呢？”  
阿隆索怔了一下，随即又恢复平静，淡淡道：“那多谢您的厚爱了。”  
杰拉德话语间满溢苦涩：“你是怎么都不肯回去了？”  
阿隆索叹气：“是的。”  
杰拉德又说：“那我最后问你一个问题。”  
“你说。”  
“那时你爱的人，究竟是不是我？”  
听闻这个问题，阿隆索轻轻蹙起了眉头，不过这次他没有迟疑很久：“这个问题已经不重要了，”他低头看自己的脚尖，“深爱的，也会变得不爱了。”

深爱的，也会变得不爱了。  
说这句话时，阿隆索才发现那些记忆根本就没有离他远去，瞬间如潮水般汹涌地泛滥在他的心里，一幕幕拼接成完整的剧情，浓墨重彩的过往一一呈现。几乎窒息的感觉。  
可是他还是说完了这句话，强忍眼中酸涩得难受，目送脸色苍白的杰拉德离开。  
他真的是怕了，他宁愿再也不见他也不愿在梅尔庄园的生活再次重演。谁知到那样高傲的年轻人的爱能维持多久？如果有一天那人厌倦了又该怎么办？遥不可及再让人绝望，也比得而复失要强不少。  
所以阿隆索宁愿让自己再一次辗转难眠，也不会回到梅尔。  
他几乎是一夜没有睡着。第二天早晨还有工作，也只能如往常一般早起，过着平庸忙碌的生活。  
洗脸，刷牙，读报纸......  
他的目光忽然定格在了报纸的一条黑色粗体标题上。怔怔地读了很多遍，才想明白那些简单的字母拼凑起来是什么意思。手一抖，大幅纸张飘落在地上。  
上面的字赫然醒目：英格兰议员杰拉德遭遇杀手袭击。  
过了好久阿隆索才缓过神来，捡起了报纸阅读详细内容。  
那篇报道的大致意思是讲杰拉德昨日在回英格兰的路途上遇到了枪杀，如今危在旦夕。

阿隆索跌跌撞撞地走出了家门，所有的工作和生活都被他抛在了脑后，脑海里只清楚地记得那家杰拉德被送往的医院的名字和地址。他的思维已经混乱得不知如何穿过人群和马路，只知道自己该往哪个方向去。  
他只想再见他一面，告诉他自己还爱他。无论他怎样对自己自己都该死地爱他。  
希望还有机会告诉他。

以最快的速度到了医院，医生和护士都被这仪容美好却到处冲撞的男子吓了一跳，他抓到人便问杰拉德在哪个病房，脸色是骇人的阴沉恐怖。  
他一生都未如此狼狈过，可是如果狼狈不堪就能再见他一面，他宁愿狼狈。  
终于来到了那病房的门口，却看见房门紧闭，里瑟独自守在外面。  
阿隆索顾不上和里瑟说话，直接想推门进去，却被里瑟伸手阻挡。  
“让我进去！”阿隆索心急如焚，“他怎么样了？”  
里瑟摇了摇头，叹了口气：“杰拉德先生吩咐过，不能让您进去。”  
“为什么？！”他几乎是在咆哮。  
“他说，他怕见了你，而后你又离开，在他死之前给他希望又让他绝望，这比死还痛苦。”  
“这什么逻辑！”  
里瑟眼神奇怪地盯着他看：“杰拉德先生的确是爱您的。除非您能保证在他死之前不离开他。”  
“好，我保证，我不会离开。”  
里瑟轻轻叹气，表情有着说不出诡异：“那您进去吧。”  
阿隆索立即推开房门，令他吃惊的是，病床上空无一人。  
他还没反应过来是怎么回事，身后便传来了声音，熟悉的、骄傲的英格兰口音：“你说了，要陪我到死。我活一天，你就陪我一天；活一年，你就陪我一年；活一辈子，你就得陪我一辈子。”  
阿隆索愕然转身，梅尔庄园的农场主正好整以暇地倚靠在墙上，嘴角边浮起深深的笑意，那双清澈漂亮的绿色眸子映着自己一脸惊喜地傻傻盯着他看的模样。

全文完


End file.
